


那只可恶的吸血鬼-32

by Hsiangss



Category: TinCan-Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 12:15:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21074744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hsiangss/pseuds/Hsiangss





	那只可恶的吸血鬼-32

那只可恶的吸血鬼-32 

自从Can被Hin带回家住，已经过了二个星期，他们恢复正常的上学，二人可以见面的时间减少很多，只能够在中午休息时间在一起，放学后也没办法碰面，需要尽早回家，晚上进行训练。

因此他们十分珍惜只有半小时的偷情……

更正！

是约会时光！

Tin在食堂带了好吃的校外餐点给Can，看着他吃完之后，再牵着他的手，漫步在校园里当作消食活动，等走到学校后方的森林入口时，趁没人看到，Tin公主抱起Can，直冲森林里最隐密的地方。

四周被高大的树木遮掩住，原本仅有鸟语花香、清新的空气，此刻弥漫着暧昧声响及粗重的喘息声。

Tin将Can压在树干上激烈吸吮着他的双唇，Can双手环在Tin腰上，任凭Tin用力亲着自己，张着嘴享受Tin灵活的舌头在自己口中撒野。

Tin双手撩起Can扎进裤子里的衬衫，大手在他身上游移，随后探入衣服里，抚摸起他精瘦的腰，逐渐往上来到小红豆的地方，食指快速爱抚，激起Can挺起胸朝Tin更加靠近。

Tin放开在他唇边的啃咬，改朝Can的脖子进攻，时轻时重地在他白晰的颈部落下一个又一个红、紫色的印记, Can美妙的声音从口里流淌出来，这是Tin最喜欢听到的，听见自己最爱的声音时，Tin更加迈力，想要听到更多、更动人的声音。

“嗯~~Tin~~~”Can不断将身体向Tin靠，Tin在他胸前的碰触激起他张口呻吟。

二人的下身彼此磨蹭，Tin感觉到Can下身已硬，他将手下移到Can的校裤上，熟捻地解开他的扣子，拉开拉链将裤子往下扯，手隔着内裤抚上小Can，三根手指沿着柱身的形状，不急不徐上下滑动，一点点地挑逗着小Can。

“啊~~嗯~~Tin快点…”Tin的抚摸实在太舒服，Can催促他加快爱抚小Can的速度。

“Can…帮我…”因为情动，Tin的声音低沉勾人，在Can耳边响起。

Can知道Tin要什么，他环在他腰上的手也来到小Tin这里，只不过他解开Tin的裤子之后，直接连同内裤往下拉退至大腿处，他的手大胆摸上去与粗大的性器打招呼，手握着柱身上下撸动。

Tin的双唇移到白净锁骨上，伸出舌头沿着锁骨的形状来回舔吻，在小Can上的手也伸进内裤里为他套弄。

因为Tin的爱抚，Can双腿有些发软，Tin适时扣住他的双腿环在自己的腰上，要不是时间、地点不对，Tin真的非常想狠狠的将下身顶入Can的身体里，肆意驰骋，而不是只能在这里相互抚慰。

没多久二人就在彼此的爱抚下渲泄，激动的喘息声在对方的耳边响着，Tin吻上Can的唇，舌尖探入口中追逐着Can闪躲的舌头。

“Can，我爱你…好想要你…”Tin不满足地再度抚摸着Can的身体，明明才刚刚渲泄，仍然想要，拉着Can的手要他继续爱抚他的性器。

“我也是…”Can咬着下唇，身体因为Tin的手，起了轻微的颤抖。

“让我进去，好不好？”

“不行，待会要上课…嗯…啊…”Can想也没想立即拒绝。

“要不…我在外面蹭蹭不进去，好吗？”面对如此诱人的爱人，Tin怎么可能会放过亲蜜的时刻。

“可是…”

Tin趁Can还在考虑的时候，握住自己的性器就往Can双腿中间磨擦，模拟二人交合的样子，快速冲刺，但他也不忘爱抚小Can。

这次Tin总算满足了，低吼一声，用力一顶将一股股白浊射在Can双腿之间，Can也在Tin快速的撸动之下，同登高潮。

连续高潮让Can有些愰神，二腿无力，双手环抱在Tin肩膀，让自己的身体依靠在他身上，然后闭眼休息，还没休息够就被Tin托起臀部，离开这里。

他们来到森林另一边的小溪。

Tin温柔的把Can放在大石头上，让他膝盖以下泡在溪水里，用手沾水清洗Can腿间被自己弄上去的体液。

Can因为水冷，身体稍稍抖一下。

“水凉忍耐一下。”Tin轻哄说着，轻啄他的上唇。

“嗯…”

这次是他们的第二次亲密接触，上次过后是直接翻脸，Tin根本就没像现在这样温柔体贴，仔细将自己身上弄脏的地方用水洗干净。

Can看着Tin的每一个动作，觉得自己越来越喜欢Tin了，除了吵架那次，其他时候Tin都会以自己的需求为首要考虑。

“Tin。”

“怎么啦？”Tin一抬头便看见Can星星般闪耀的眼睛，像是有什么说要跟他说。

“我爱你。”Can微笑的停顿一下，他想说喜欢，看到Tin眼里的自己时，改变原本要说的话。

Tin开心的笑了，他没有开口回应，只是起身亲吻了Can，给了他唇舌纠缠的热吻，然后又继续帮Can做清洗的动作。

等帮Can清洗好，Tin才脱掉自己身上的衣服，坐进溪水里洗澡。洗好之后，穿上衣服又抱着Can回到森林入口处，依依不舍一点也不想跟Can分开。

“真想逃课跟你去约会。”Tin伸手抚上Can的头顶，手指穿过发间为他顺顺凌乱的头发。

“你可以逃课，但我不行，走吧，再不走我要是迟到了，会被教授记差评的。”Can当然也想跟Tin腻在一起，但是学业重要，他不可以为了谈恋爱，就忘了上课这件事。

Can牵着Tin的手，半拉着他朝学院走，为了再偷点小确幸，Tin将二人交握的手，转成十指相扣模式，等走到人比较多的地方，才放开，与Can肩并肩走在一起。

“Tin，我真的要迟到了，先走了，明天见。”Can停下脚步，跟Tin说完，立即小跑步冲上楼。

Tin看着爱人离开，抬手着看刚刚紧扣在一起的手指，再抬头看着已无他的方向，才转向另一边上楼。

远处，盯着他们的人，拿出手机拨了通电话，然后转身离开。

接下来几天，Can都被Tin压在树上用相互帮忙的方式索求，他都快被榨干了，Tin还觉得不够，还想要更多…

Can想到这里就觉得这位一百多岁的老吸血鬼，还真的是老当益壮，活力满满，他这正值十八岁的好青年，都没他这么想要，再这样下去，总有一天…总有一天Tin会控制不住，在外面蹭一蹭就厚脸皮的顶进去，该怎么拒绝Tin的求欢呢？

要不…明天午饭后，就说教授临时给了新作业，有限定时间完成的，但同学们的时间都满了，所以决定要在吃完午餐之后进行讨论？

嗯，这方式应该可行，就这么办吧！

“Can，外找！”在门口的同学，喊了正在思考的Can。

“找我？”Can觉得奇怪，门口找他的人，他不认识，还是从座位上起来，走向教室门口。

“同学找我什么事？”Can看着眼前个子比自己娇小的男同学。

“Tin找你，他说他在后山入口处等你。”

“Tin找我？他怎么不直接打电话？”奇怪，Tin以前找自己都是用手机，不然就是直接到教室这边来找的，怎么会请人传话呢？

“这我也不知道，他跟我说完，就急忙跑开了，你赶快去那边找他吧。”男同学说完，就直接离开。

Can回到座位上，拿起手机打给Tin，手机转语音信箱。

“奇怪，是手机没电吗？”Can挂断电话，没多想就收拾好背包。

“Can你要去哪里？待会就要上课了。”隔壁桌的同学看到Can在收桌面上的书本。

“Tin学长约我在后山，我怕来不及回来上课，这堂课就先跷了，Bye啦。”Can说完将背包背带往肩上勾，就快步离开教室。

等来到后山森林入口，Can并没有看到Tin。

“Tin、Tin，你在哪？你找我什么事？该不会只是想找我躲猫猫吧？你快出来。”Can走入森林，边喊着，他以为Tin在逗自己玩。

一道不同森林里的声音，极快速朝Can飞过来，Can轻易就接住，但他太大意，三道飞镖从不同方向自己射过来，Can躲过但不敌第四道，那是夹杂在前三道飞镖里，所以Can还来不及反应，就被射中背部。

Can跪在地上，背上的飞镖里沾有麻药，麻药速迅流窜全身，四肢已经不听使唤，倒在地上失去意识前，Can看到走过来的人，是刚刚那个说Tin找他的人……

放学时间，校门口

Lemon跟Good二人在等Can还有Rex出来。

“Can呢？”Rex远远就看到Lemon他们，但没有看到Can。

“Rex学长，这句话应该是我问你吧？”Lemon觉得Rex抢了她要说的话。

“我在学院门口等十分钟，打给Can没接，我以为他先来门口了。”Rex解释。

“没接？怎会这样，我来打看看。”Good拿出手机准备打电话，Can的讯息正好进来。

「跟Tin有事，你们先走。」

“Can来讯息说他跟Tin学长在一起，叫我们先走。”Good秀出手机上的屏幕给他们看。

“哎…Tin刚刚怎么没先跟我讲，害我在学院门口等好久，这二个中午约会约不够，还要继续，晚上的训练这么重要，Can还要躲，等他回家Hin哥肯定会好好修理他。”Rex摇摇头表示受不了这二个。

“既然这样，我们就先回家吧。”Lemon心想，自家亲哥生平第一次谈恋爱，想跟男友在一起是肯定的，只希望他别太偷懒，不然下场可是很惨的。

出了校门口，走了五分钟的路，Rex发现Tin的车就在前面不远的地方。

“你们看，Tin的车，这小两口秀恩爱也不是这样，明目张胆就在学校附近…我们过去吓吓他们，要不要啊？”Rex一看到Tin的车，马上一手抓一个，把Lemon他们带到旁边，还提议恶作剧。

“当然好。”Lemon说好。

“算我一个。”Good表示他也要参一脚。

“那好，Good我带你跑过去，你就跳起来趴在引击盖上，Lemon跟我就一人一边打开他们的车，然后吓死他们。”

Lemon、Good不约而同举起手，比OK手势。

一切就像Rex计划的那想，但是…

车子上只有Tin一个人，他正在讲电话，并没有他们三个预先想的那样…

“你们三个在干嘛？”

“Tin学长，我哥呢？”Lemon望着空无一人的副驾驶座。

“Can不是都跟你们回家吗？”Tin纳闷。

“可是Can明明传简讯说跟学长在一起，要我们先回家的。”Good再次点开手机，让Tin看刚刚他收到的讯息。

“怎么会这样？我哥手机关机了。”Lemon觉得奇怪，她立即打电话给Can。

“Can没这样过…”Good也不知道Can在做什么。

“Good…”

Good听到有人喊他，回头一看，他记得那是Can隔壁桌的同学。

“Oscar什么事？”

“还好来得及，这是Can的作业，最后一堂课他跷掉了，我帮他拿了作业，多了这个作业，我没时间了，要赶快回去，再见。”Oscar从背包里拿出Can的作业递给Good。

“Oscar，等等，你说Can逃课，他有说去哪里吗？”Good拉住Oscar追问。

“他说Tin学长约他在后山，真的不能再聊了，我要回家了。”Oscar说完，不等Good再问什么，就急着跑掉了。

“我没约Can啊。”Tin坐在车里，听得一清二楚，他知道Can放学要直接回家，所以根本就不会找他。

“这事有点奇怪，我们分头在学校找找。”

“好，我去后山，Rex你回学院，Lemon妳跟Good在校园里找。”

分配好找的方向，他们立即分头进行。


End file.
